Be alright
by maddie.porter.9
Summary: I can't feel like this. I found out something terrible. But he is just to charming. Did I mention hot? Well he sure as hell is that. He wa so respectful. (Not a good summary but a good story!)R
1. Chapter 1

**Be alright**

**chapter: one**

I was so excited to see Justin. I haven't seen him since New Years and it was now march. I hated how he was so far away at college. But this was my last year of high school and I would be going to college with Justin. I loved him a lot. I can't stand not being near him. The best we get is Skype. Which isn't all that great. I finally reached Justin's dorm building and entered then made my way up the stairs. I had been to his dorm a couple times so I still remember where it was.

When I reached Justin's door I hear a bit of commotion. I figured it was coming from another room. Justin didnt know I was coming this weekend so I was excited to see what his face was gonna be like when I walked in. I reached for the mob and turned it. I walked in and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Some stupid blonde bimbo riding my boyfriends dick like there is no tomorrow. They both looked at me with shocked faces.

I ran out of the room and down into the lobby. I slammed my way out of the doors an as soon as I stepped foot on the cement sidewalk I broke down and cried. My boyfriend of two years is cheating on me. People walking by we're looking at me weird so I got up and wiped my tears away. Then Justin walked out. "Haley. Listen, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen. She has been there for me since I have been missing you so bad."

"Really Justin? Because from the looks of what I just encountered you weren't fucking missing me at all. You cheated, Justin. How long? How long has it been going on?" I spoke angrily at him. I really hated him right now.

"Since two weeks after we saw each other for New Years. She was just comforting and it helped then things progressed... A lot. God Hales, I'm so sorry." He bowed his head.

"We're you ever gonna tell me? Or where you gonna just let me keep on loving you While you were cheating on me with some whore?"

"I can't believe this. I loved you. I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong. Your just like every other guy. Worthless. You know what Justin? Don't talk to me anymore. Don't try to text or call me. I'm done." I just ran away trying to hold back the tears. But I was very unsuccessful. As I was running around the corner to where my car was parked but I tripped over my untied shoe lace. I looked down at my knee through my teary eyes and saw the blood already soaking my jean. I didn't have the energy to get up so I just sat there and cried.

I felt someone tap my shoulder then helped me onto a nearby bench. I wiped away my tears and looked up to see who helped me, hoping it wouldn't be Justin. But instead I saw a raven haired guy with the most gorgeous baby blue eyes. He looked at me with worry spread over his face. It was such a caring look. And I didn't even know him but yet here he was helping me off the ground.

"Are you okay?" The blue eyed boy asked.

I nodded my head and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just found out something really terrible and I just tripped and I didn't have the energy to get up. Truth is I feel like I won't have energy to do anything, anymore."

"No, don't worry about it. I saw you fall and came to help I thought you were really hurt because you didn't get up. But I'm glad your okay." He said with a very cute smirk on his face.

"Thank you for helping me..." I didn't know his name. I kind of wanted to.

"Nathan. My name is Nathan Scott."

"My name is Haley James." we shook hands and I felt something just by touching him. I never felt that by holding hands or even kissing Justin. I shouldn't feel that. I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me.

"So Haley James. How about I buy you a cup of coffee."

"Oh. Nathan that's a really nice offer, but I just broke up with my boyfriend because he was cheating on me. And I just met you. We can't go on a date. I'm sorry."

"It's not a date. You just walked in on something terrible and I could help you bandage your knee up. Plus it's not very warm and coffee always helps me warm up."

"Alright. You know you really don't have to help me."

"Haley. It's fine. Plus not many places you will be able to get free coffee and get your knee bandaged for free." Nathan pearled down at me as I stood up.

"Free?" I asked. I was confused. I sure as hell wasn't going back to his house so how would I get it for free.

"My mom owns a cafè up here. I'm just visiting my uncle and aunt and attending high flyers. My aunt mostly runs the one here in New York." He began walking but it really hurt my knee to walk so he helped me.

"Wait. High flyers? As in the basketball camp?" I didn't think he would be a basketball player he seemed too nice.

"Yep. They came to me. Which doesn't happen often. I don't do the best in school so I kind of rely on basketball to get me to college and go somewhere in life. I know I shouldn't but I can't keep good grades at least not good enough to get me into college. So when they came to me I was relieved that they were noticing my talent."

"Wow Nathan. That's really cool. And trust me I know about high flyers. The star basketball player at our school got in. He's kind of a dick. He told everyone that they came to him and asked but he applied I saw the letter he sent in. Plus my dad is friends with the coach. They went to high school together. And too bad we didn't love closer I could tutor you. I tutor at my school and I'm the best they have."


	2. Chapter 2

**Be alright**

** chapter: two**

"Wow that was the best cup of coffee I have ever had." I said looking over to Nathan then throwing my cup in the little garbage can beside the counter.

"Yeah. She does have pretty awesome coffee. If I'm feeling down or upset or even angry she gives me a famous cup of her light coffee and a pep talk and I'm better in an instant." I couldn't help but smile at him when he talked about his mom. He chose such careful words when he talked about her. It really made me want to meet her. His face glows when he was talking about her.

"Thank you for bandaging my knee up. Im probably gonna be limping for a few days and I guess Im gonna have to stay here in New York till it heels so I can drive back." I sighed. I really didnt want to stay in New York longer than I had to in fear of seeing Justin. Just as that thought entered my mind the door opened and someone called my name. Right away I knew who it was.

"Justin. I said stay the hell away from me. Your a cheating douche bag who deserves to rot in hell." I thought if I saw him again I would be strong but I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

"Hales do you want to go?" Nathan questioned and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Justin yelled receiving dirty looks from the surrounding customers.

"Justin not here. Not now. And I'm not your girlfriend. Do you seriously think that after what I saw and what you told me I would forgive you in the snap of fingers, and just continue to be your girlfriend. No Justin."

"Haley I'm sorry. But when you told me to never try to talk to you I felt this pain in my heart." Justin started walking closer but Nathan stood up and made sure he didn't get to close.

"I saw a quote once Justin. It said if you are in love with two people choose the second one, because if you really loved the first person you wouldn't have fallen in love with the second." I got up out of my chair and ran out of the door. I heard Nathan calling my name but I just hobbled out of there not even feeling the pain in my knee. The pain in my heart outweighed it by a lot.

I finally had to stop because I started to feel a really bad pain in my knee. Nathan saw me stop and rushed over picking me up so I didn't put pressure on my knee. He was such a nice guy.

"Haley we need to go check your knee out. Let me take you to the hospital. Just to be sure." Nathan felt my knee and I have to admit I liked his hands on me but he was just checking out my knee.

"Nathan I'm not gonna be a burden. I will just walk there and get it checked out myself. Even though I don't think it needs checked out I somehow have a feeling you won't let me leave without getting it checked. Am I right?" Nathan was smirking and it was cute. He had a cute smirk. Justin wasn't bad to look at, but compared to Nathan... Actually there was no comparison. Nathan was just down right better looking.

Nathan just nodded his head and picked me up. I really couldn't try anything because if I did I would hurt my knee worse. We walked about a half mile to his car parked by Central Park. He helped me in and we drove to the hospital. Well Nathan drove I just was along for the ride.

When we finally got to the hospital he Carried me in and got a wheel chair. He signed me in and we waited in the waiting room for about 5 minutes in silence. Then a nurse called me name and Nathan wheeled me to the room. It felt weird being wheeled somewhere.

The nurse checked me knee out but said I better get an x- ray. Nathan then wheeled me to the x- ray room where he waited outside the door. After they draped me with lead blankets they took the x- ray of my knee. Luckily it wasn't broken just a minor sprain. They said stay on crutches for 2 weeks then get it checked out.

When I walked out on crutches Nathan smiled. I didn't know why he was smiling he didn't know anything yet.

"Why are you smiling? I could be seriously injured." I said standing on my crutches in front of him.

"Haley you forgot I'm a basketball player. Plus bad knees run in the family so I know it's nothing too bad. I'm guessing a minor sprain?" He did that cute smirk again because he knew he was right. I just giggled at his cockiness.

"Right on the dot. But that means I have to spend two more weeks here. Alone." I felt the tears begin to sting at my eyes once again.

"Haley your not gonna be alone. I will be here. Plus high flyers is over in two weeks."

**Please review. I'm begging. I will be the happiest girl ever. I know you want to review. Tell me what you think!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Be alright**

**chapter: three**

I couldn't sleep well at all. I thought about the events that happened that day. Me and Nathan went and saw a movie then he showed me his favorite place in New York. The Statue of Liberty. He bought me flowers to help me try to mend my broken heart. Truth is it was helping. A lot. He would bring me a different kind each day. When I was Nathan I would just forget about all the pain I was feeling.

I decided to text Nathan to see if he was awake. Maybe he would call me an talk to me till I got sleepy.

{Hey Nathan. You awake?} I waited for a reply. I was really hoping he would be awake. Then my phone vibrated on the night stand

{Yep. Can't stop thinking about a certain someone.(; }I smiled and knew he was talking about me.

{And who is this lucky girl that had you up in the middle of the night with her on your mind?}

{You.} A one word reply was all it took for my heart to flutter. I was definitely over Justin. And I was falling for Nathan. I have had my crutches for three weeks but my knee still wasn't heeled. I really needed to talk to Nathan about my feelings.

{Please meet me in Central Park by the fountain in 10 minutes.} I didn't wait for a reply because I knew he would be there. He does pretty much anything for me. God, how is this happening. It's going to hurt like hell when I have to go back to Charlotte. I really don't want to leave Nathan.

I finally made it to Central Park and saw Nathan waiting for me. He gave me a weak smile. I could tell he was worried. I motioned for him to come sit on the bench with me.

"Haley are you okay?" He sounded really worried. Then put his hand on the small of my back.

"Im fine. I just need to talk to you. Look these past 3 weeks have been amazing. And my knee isn't healed so. Won't be leaving. But I will eventually. Truthfully. I really don't want to leave you. I'm never gonna forget you but I have to go back to Charlotte sometime."

Nathan just laughed and pulled me into a hug. I of course Hugged back.

"I don't think us not seeing each other will be such a problem. I live in Tree Hill. That's an hour away from Charlotte." He smiled an I couldn't help but fall in love.

"Seriously? This isn't some kind of joke?" He nodded his head no and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He pushed me back gently to look into my eyes. I got lost in them till I noticed him lean in. I closed my eyes waiting for that moment that our lips touched.

He gently pushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back with everything I had. I wanted this to last forever. I pulled away in need of air. God he was a great kisser. I smiled and touched my lips. They felt good. They felt good pressed against his.

"So what does this mean for us? How is this gonna work?" I really wanted to continue seeing him. I liked him alot.

"Well how about you stay with me in New York till the end of summer them we can go home. I am staying for the rest of summer to see my family and I have my own apartment up here. Well my parents own it. C'mon it wil be fun." He threw me the trademark Scott smirk. I couldn't say no to that. It was my weakness.

"Alright. But I have nothing here. No clothes at least."

"Well my cousin was staying in the smart meant before and she left her clothes there because she has so much and she is about the same size as you. I never cleaned it out incase she came back." He kissed my cheek and intertwined our fingers. My hand was small compared to his but they fit so perfectly together.

After awhile I started getting tired so Nathan walke me back to my hotel room. He kissed me goodnight and told me he would pick me up around ten, tomorrow morning. I loved spending my days with him. I know it's gonna be jar when we go back home because we won't see each other everyday but we can Skype and text and call.

The next morning I wake up to a knock at my door. When I opened it there was a delivery guy with a big bouquet of flowers and I big box. He said I needed to sign for it so I did and then I drug it into my hotel room.

When I opened the box it was filled with different kinds of chocolate and jewelry. I didn't know who they were from but had an idea. He kept sending me gift and I was getting mad. Justin is never going to be forgiven but I am gonna eat his chocolate.

After going through the rest of the stuff there was another knock at the door. This time when I opened it, it was just the person I wanted to see. Nathan. He smiled at me then walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the box full of stuff and the flowers.

"What is this Hales?" He had atone of anger in his voice as he searched through the box.

"Justin keeps sending me presents remember that one he sent me the other day. I showed it to you." I hope he won't get mad at me. I can't help that he sends them.

"Yeah I remember but I thought it was just that one gift. How many was there?" He was getting mad now. And I wanted to calm him down so I walked over to him and started rubbing his back.

"They started last week. At first just a card then flowers then the necklace, which I showed you, and then this. I throw everyone of his gifts out. Except I might keep the chocolates."

"Why can he get the idea that you don't forgive him. He is such an asshole and if I could I would beat his ass. But I don't want to put him on the hospital." He then leaned down and kissed me. After a couple of minutes I drape ed the kiss. Nathan ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I let him. As soon as our tongues hit Nathan let out a little moan. After awhile we both became in need of air.

"Wow I didn't think I could be so turned on by just kissing you." He looked into my eyes while his were dark and filled with lust and want.

"I guess I'm just that awesome." I winked at him the went and laid on the bed. Nathan crawled in next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Be alright**

**Chapter: four**

"Mom. Finally I get through to you. I haven't talked to you in a month." I was really worried about my parents.

"Sorry honey. We have been in Australia. It's gorgeous there. We should have called. Well we did but Quinn said you went to New York to see Justin. God I missed my moms voice.

"Yeah I did. But things have changed mom. He isn't the guy that any of us thought. I caught him cheating on me. And I know it sound soon actually it has been a month and I did meet someone. Actually the night I found Justin and the bleache blonde bimbo. We were friends but he was so sweet. Well he still is. But he treats me so good and he doesn't make a choice without thinking about me first. And I'm staying here in New York for the rest of the summer." I was nervouse of what she was gonna think.

"Well I'm glad your happy baby girl. I knew something was shady about Justin. He wasn't enough of a gentleman towards you or the family. But as long as this new boy treats your right."

"He treats me great. And his name is Nathan. Nathan Scott. He lives in tree hill so we are only an hour away. I really like him." I smiled as I thought about the fun times we have had this past month and how he helped me move on.

"Well I hope me and your father get to meet the boy who has my baby girl so damn happy. We were thinking about coming to visit if you were still in New York with Justin but since your with a new boy we are for sure stopping in. So expect us here soon. Bye, love you sweetie." She hung up before I could even protest them coming. I hoped to god they didn't scare Nathan off. My parents weren't your typicall parents. They were hippies. Very strange. But I loved them. I decided to text Nathan and tell him they would be stopping by.

{_So I think this week is gonna be pretty eventful.} I waited for the reply._

_{And why is that gorgeous. Your moving into my apartment but that isn't so bad is it?} i frowned at his response._

_{Hell no. I'm excited for that. But we are gonna have some visitors. My parents are stopping by.}_

_{Hales. That's fine. I have an extra room at the apartment an they can stay there so they don't have to pay for a hotel. Plus I need to meet my girlfriends parents at some point. I will be over in 5 minutes.}_

Sure enough, five minutes later Nathan is knocking on my hotel door. I open it and he has that sexy grin on his face. I moved from the door so he could come in. As soon as I closed the door he pushed me up against it am started kissing me. When he pulled away out foreheads rested on eachothers.

"Hello to you." I spoke softly as I still felt that kiss lingering on my lips.

"I missed you." He replied in a husky low toned voice. I laughed and kissed him lightly and moved from the door.

"I could tell. But it's okay because I missed you too. And I thought we could just stay in my hotel room and watch movies all day. Spend some alone time without at interruptions. Just you and me." I have him a pleading look hoping that's what he wanted. We have spent pretty much every day in the city and I wanted a nice quiet day with him.

"Sounds absolutely perfect as long as we don't watch just chick flicks." He smirked that sexy smirk again and I could help but kiss it away from his lips. He moved us over to the bed and slowly pushed me down and steadied he weight above me.

"I have a feeling we aren't gonna be watching much of the movies." I whispered along his lips. He then pulled away and got off me and sat on the edge of the other bed and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Damn it Haley, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to watch movies and I was pushing you. We haven't really talked about sex or anything and I'm sorry. Maybe I should just go." He got up but I grabbed his wrist pulling him down to sit next to me. I rubbed his back.

"Nathan, I didn't mean that in a bad way. The truth is I like making out with you. And I'm not quit ready for sex with you but we are teenagers and we are aloud to make out especially the way we do. You aren't pushing. Trust me I don't let people push." I kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his back more.

"What do you mean by that? You wouldn't let me push." I could hear the concerned tone in his voice.

"I was a freshman in high school and Brooke, my best friend slash older brothers girlfriend invited me to a party. It was my first high school party and I was nervous. But Brooke made me let loose. I didn't drink but I was dancing and a guy comes up and we start dancing but he gets to touchy and I ask to stop and he does then he pulls me into the backyard and he starts kissing me. I didn't mind at first but then I tasted the alcohol. I Immediately pulled away. But he continued. Next thing I know my brother is knocking him out and I'm crying in Brooke's arms. I later realized it was Justin and sophomore year we got together but a couple months into our relationship I realized that he was the guy at the party. All through our relationship I knew I had encountered him before but I knew not at school because he is a year older. I never brought it up though and my brother hated him and wen he would come over for dinner my brother would make mean comments but Justin Never knew why."


	5. Chapter 5

**Be alright**

**chapter: five**

I finally got my stuff, which wasn't much, moved into Nathan's apartment. We haven't slept in the same bed yet I have been just staying in the guest bedroom. My parents should be coming in the next couple of days. I just want to get this over with.

Me and Nathan were currently in the den watching a movie. Well we were in a hot make out session and there was a movie on in the background. We have had a couple hot make out sessions but we never go further. He knows that I'm not ready. I'm not a virgin but Im just not ready.

Nathan kissed across my cheek and down my neck. He found my sensitive spot and kissed it and sucked it and bit it. He was obviously trying to mark me. I made him move his lips make to mine and then we heard someone say ahem. We looked up and there is my parents standing there with their luggage.

I just sat there straddling Nathan's lap and stared at them in shock.

"Well it's good to see you to honey." My dad was laughing at the look on mine and Nathan's face. I climbed off his lap and went and hugged my parents.

"We can come back later if your busy." My mom said as her and my dad just keep laughing.

Nathan got up off the couch and came over to introduce himself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. James. I'm Nathan Scott." He shook their hands then put his hand on the small of my back. I threw a reassuring smile his way. I knew he was nervous and them walking in on us making out didnt help the matter. But my parents knew that we were teenagers and it happens.

"Look why don't you guys go get settled and me and Nathan will make you two lunch. You can stay here the last door on the right is your bedroom." I gave them a little push towards the door. Then me and Nathan walked into the kitchen. When we walked in I started laughing so hard.

"Haley this is not funny. They probably hate me." Nathan leaned up against the counter and ran his hands through his hair. I walked over to him and put my hands up on his chest and leaned into him.

"Nathan they have waked in on worse with my brother Julian. This was nothing."

"But this is the first time they are meeting me. I'm sure they are gonna like me after I was mauling their daughter." I couldn't stop laughing.

"Nathan they will love you. Now calm down while I make us lunch. Trust me they don't mind what we were doing." I have him a quick peck on the lips and started to make us lunch. After about 30 minutes lunch was ready and we were all sitting at the table.

"Nathan this is a beautiful apartment. You don't seem old enough to live on your own and if your over 20 you can't date out daughter." My mom Lydia said as she took a bite of her grilled turkey sandwich.

"Ma'am I'm only 17. I stay here in the summer. It's my families but I came here for high flyers. And I usually stay all summer helping my aunt with my moms cafe and just live here till I go back to tree hill." I could tell Nathan was nervous. Just by the way he talked. He talked like this when we first started hanging out and when he suggested we live together for the summer.

"So your the Nathan Scott that coach Williams has been talking about? He speaks very highly of you. On and off the court." My dad stated with an impressed tone to his voice.

"Wow. That means alot. My dream is basketball and making it to that camp was really important to me and when they came to me before I got the chance to apply, I was blown away that they notice me." I could hear in Nathan's voice that he was starting to get more comfortable by neon praised from coach Williams and talking about basketball.

"Well Nathan since your spoken so highly of by my daughter and a good friend I trust you with my daughter the rest of the summer. But I still need to see those basketballs skills for myself. I love watching young basketball players." My dad winked at me an I mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Yes sir. Anytime I would be glad to show you. And thank you for trusting me with Haley. I know we just met an became a couple but we aren't actually sleeping together. She has her own room. We are taking it slow." He grabbed my hand and pulled it to his mouth and kisse it. I could see both my parents melt at how sweet Nathan was. Hell I was melting As well.

"Look mom an dad. Justin really hurt me. You guys knew I loved him but I guess he didn't love me and with that said I stopped loving him the moment I saw him cheating on me. But you have to promise to not say anything to Julian. He doesn't like Justin as it is and this will make it worse and he probably will personally come up here and bash his face in. And I'm pretty sure Julian doesnt want jail time. So we will say I met someone else and ended it with Justin." I gave a pointed look to my parents knowing that they liked to gossip even about their own family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Be alright**

**chapter: six**

My parents finally left. That was the slowest and most awkward week of my life. They loved Nathan though. He was such a gentleman. That's how he is all the time. I really don't want this summer to end. I love being in New York with Nathan and today we were just going to walk around the city and maybe shop a little bit.

I was currently doing my makeup when I heard Nathan come in my room. He walked up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You don't need makeup to make you beautiful. In fact I think you look just fine in a pair of sweats pant no makeup and your hair up." He kissed my cheek and down my neck.

"So you think I shouldn't wear makeup because it makes me look bad?" I asked. I was just kidding I knew what he meant.

"Damn it. Hales, you look beautiful any way. I'm sorry I'm such an ass." He stepped away from me and sat on the bed slouching over.

"Nathan I was joking. I knew what you meant and I'm not gonna walk around New York City in sweatpants." I walked over to him and cupped his face in his hands and made him look at me.

"Look you didn't say anything wrong. I was joking. And your sweet for saying I don't need makeup." I kissed him then grabbed his hands. I pulled him up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into those amazing blue eyes.

"Now lets go. I'm excited about walking in the city." I have him a quick peck and pulled him towards the door.

"Im excited to show my girl off to everyone in New York City." I could hear in his voice he had that trademark smirk going on behind me. I just laughed and walked down the stairs And out the door.

When we stepped outside to the right of us was someone leaning on the building. He wasn't looking our way but when we got closer he turned his head and it was Justin.

"Haley. I miss you. Please come back to me. I love you. I'm sorry I cheated." Justin said in a sad voice which I knew was just an act.

"Listen to me Justin. I don't want to be with you. I found someone else. But at least I waited till we were broke up. And how did you know this is where I'm staying now? You were sending gift to my hotel room." I was getting annoyed that he was following me around and found out where I love.

"I have been following you around. I know your parents were in town and when they were alone I went and talked to them. Your mom slapped me in the face and your dad said that if he ever caught me near his daughter again he was gonna do things were I never wished I was alive." He laughed at this thinking because my dads older he couldn't do it.

"And I'm gonna do the same if you don't stay the fuck away. Listen to me punk, your a worthless piece of shit. Stay the hell away from Haley am her family." Nathan now had just by the shirt slammed up against the building. I could tell Justin was scared now because Nathan wasn't a small guy he had some pretty nice muscles.

Nathan let him go from the wall. I grabbed Nathan's hand and we continued tI walk towards the city. Well the more busy part. Like time square. I looked back and just looked scared and pissed. Scared from Nathan and pissed because I found someone else.

I noticed and alley the the right of us and I shoved Nathan over there.

"Hales what are you doing?" He asked but he was laughing too.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did back there. With Justin. I can't believe he has been following me and my parents around. Probably you too. He is such a douche bag. " I sighed and wrapped my arms around Nathan's waist and laid my head on his chest. I loved listening to his heart beat. It was always soothing.

"Do you wanna go back to the apartment? You probably don't feel like doing much now." Nathan asked. He was always so caring.

"That's actually a good idea. We can just cuddle all day. I would much rather do that than be pushed around by a bunch of rude people in the city."

Nathan nodded and we came out from the alley and walked back the direction we came. We weren't very far from the apartment so it only took us five minutes to get there. Then we walked back up to his apartment. Our apartment.

When we got inside I pulled Nathan into my room. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some pajamas.

"Im gonna go change into something more comfortablE. I will be right back." I walked into my bathroom but heard my bedroom door open. I was just unbuttoning my pants then I hear a gun shot. I stand there frozen for a few more moments then go out and see Nathan laying on the bed holding his leg.

"Haley. Call 911." He winced in pain and he put more pressure on it.

"Nathan what the hell happened? Who was it? Did you see them?" I was so scared. They could be in the apartment still so the first thing I did was lock my bedroom door then grabbed my cell phone and called 911.


	7. Chapter 7

**Be alright**

**Chapter: seven**

"How ya doin babe? Hows your leg?" I rubbed Nathan's arm while he was laying in the hospital bed. I can't believe Justin would do something like this. I knew he was heart broken but I was more hurt when I found him cheating on me I just got over it with the help of Nathan.

"It hurts. But you being here helps. I'm just glad that when it heals and a little physical therapy I still will be able to play basketball." I could hear the mere happiness in his voice. He truly did love basketball.

"Look Hales I don't know why he did this. He must be jealous and I know right now you feel like this is your fault. Well stop thinking that. It isn't anyone but his own. He is in jail and won't be able to come near us again." I nodded my head as the tears fill my eyes. He reached up and wiped the tears away from my cheeks and pulled me onto the bed with him as I sobbed into his chest.

After while I stopped crying but me and Nathan laid there he just rubbed my back as I drew invisible shapes on his chest. He has been in the hospital since last night. It was now 9 P.M. And Nathan was getting out tomorrow. He would have to be on crutches for a couple of weeks. He really didnt want to be on crutches because he knew I was gonna wait on him hand and foot. He needed to relax and let his leg heal. I put him through this.

"Nathan can we talk? It's really important and I need to get this off my chest. I wa going to earlier but I just ended up crying." I sat up and turned around so I was facing him. "We have been friends for about a month and a half. And you have helped me so much with the whole thing with Justin. And now because of me you got shot in the leg and your going to have to go through physical therapy. Luckily he has bad aim and only got your leg because if you wouldn't have made it..." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. But I continued. "Look what I'm trying to say is that it is my fault you got shot. He was jealous and I got you here. I can't stop that I'm feeling this. But when I heard that gun shot and I came out and saw you bleeding, my heart seriously felt as if it had stopped beating." I held back the tears but they occasionally rolled down my face.

"Haley James. Listen to me because I'm not gonna say it again. This is not your fault HE cheated on YOU. Not the other way around. This isn't anyone's fault but his. Goodness. And if you wouldn't have come to New York to see him and caught him cheating. You would probably still be in a relationship that was a lie and we would never be together right now. And us being together outweighs me getting shot and hopefully catching justin cheating. Look I know it's soon, but I love you." As soon as those three words. Three little words. Left his mouth I couldn't hold back the tears. I just sobbed. Through the sobbing though I managed to say it back. He pulled me back to his side and kissed the top of my head.

After laying there we both fell asleep. The next day when we woke up my parents were asleep in the couch in Nathan's room. I got up out of the bed trying not to wake Nathan. I walked over and shook my mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" My mom woke up first not my dad.

"Well when you called the police, they had to call us because we are you legal guardians." My mom gave me a dad look probably becuase she knew I cared for Nathan and seeing him hurt was making me upset.

"Thanks mom. I'm just gla that he only got shot in his leg and not somewhere more serious. I can't live without him. He's helped me so much it's really unbelievable. I love him. I know it's only been a short period of time but Justin never made me feel the way Nathan does. I was checking my emails and stuff the other day and I completely zoned out and though about him." I walked over to Nathan and caressed his cheek. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and he began to stir, slowly opening his eyes.

"Good morning baby, how are you feeling?" I was always concerned about him even when I was sleeping he told me that one night I fell asleep before him and I had a worried look on my face. I couldn't help it. I love him.

"Good. Doesn't hurt too bad. Just a tad. But you take my mind off of it." He winked at me then noticed my parents in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. James, what are you doing here?"He pressed the button to make his bed sit up.

My dad spoke. "Well when we got a call from the police saying my daughter was a victim of a supposed burgalry gone wrong we had to come back especially when they said someone was shot. Thank god it wasn't so bad and me and Lydia are gla that you both are okay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Be alright**

**chapter: eight**

"Nathan royal Scott, you need to stay off That leg." I scowled him as he walked into the kitchen with his crutches.

"Hales I can't stay in bed forever. For one its so boring because you hardly ever stay in the room with me. And two the doctor said minor activity. Me getting up to get a drink is minor activity." He smirked because he knew He was right. I scuffed and walked into the living room to grab his medicine. I walked back in the kitchen to find Nathan sitting at the island staring down at an envelope addressed to him.

"Nathan, what is that? Is everything okay?" I walked over an peered over his shoulder and I sat my hand in the middle of his back sitting down beside him.

"T-this is a letter f-from duke." He stuttered because this was his dream school and he got a letter from them.

"Open it Nathan. And if you don't I will for you." I sternly said.

"Hales they probably are saying they aren't insterested because they probably found out about me getting shot." Nathan lowered his head and just continued to hold the letter.

"But the doctor said that if you go through physical therapy you could recover and play at the same rate as before. Don't think negatively. Now give me the letter and I will open it for you." He nodded his head and handed me the letter. I tore it open and read over it. I set the letter back on the counter and looked at my feat with a dad look on my face.

"Im sorry Nathan... But I was right. They are still looking at you for a scholarship." I looked up and smiled. Nathan looked at me and smiled and I jumped into his arms and he squeezed me.

"I told you to not be negative. I knew they weren't gonna let this one little bump in the rode not give you a chance at your scholarship." I kissed him on the lips and he deepened it. Immediately I kissed him back just as hard. He pulled away in need of air. "Lets go to my room." I nodded and picked his crutches up from the floor and helped him up off the chair. We then walked to his bedroom.

I made him lay down and I went and changed into a pair of booty shorts from Victoria's Secret which said PINK on the butt, and into one of his T-shirts. He smirked as I walked over to the bed and I stopped at the foot of it.

"What are you staring at? Do I look bad?" I felt uncomfortable and tried pulling his shirt down.

"God no, Hales. You actually look sexy as hell right now. And I probably should go get a cold shower before this gets out of hand." He swung his legs gently over the bed and planted them on the floor. He went to get up but not before I walked over and pushed them back up on the bed. He looked shocked but then I crawled up and straddled his hips.

"Maybe I want this to get out of hand. But only if your leg can take it. If not then we can wait till another time because I'm ready. I have been telling myself that I wouldn't have sex unless I was truly in love and you, Nathan Scott are the first person I have been so in love with and ready to loose my virginity with." I looked into his blue eyes and I could see the want an need in them.

I leaned down and kissed his lips with such passion I bet he could feel it in his toes. He kissed me back with just as much passion and I could feel it in my toes. Nathan started rubbing his hands up and down my back and sides. I put my hands on his chest and started rubbing small circles on it. I then reached down and up under his shirt slowly grazing his rock hard and with my finger nails. I could feel him shudder under neath me.

Nathan moved my hair away from my neck and shoulder and kissed down my neck to my pulse spot and started sucking there. I moaned as he continued to suck in my neck which was going to leave a spot. Nathan reached up under my shirt and he pulled away from neck. I lifted my shirt off and Nathan just stared at me in my black lace bra which made my boobs look amazing. But his gaze made my uncomfortable so I went to cover myself up when Nathan grabbed my arm gently.

"Dont. You are absolutely stunning. And have the best rack I have ever seen." He reached up behind me and unclipped my bra letting it fall loose then I just took it off an flung it on the floor. I then reached for the hem of Nathan's short signaling I wanted it off. He leaned up and I pulled it over his head. I leaned down and when our bare naked chest touched for the first time we both let out a moan.

I could feel Nathan's hard dick under me. I moved my lips from his down his neck takin a couple seconds on each spot. When I reached the top of his jeans I started to unbuckled them. I pulled them down and I could see he was obviously turned on. I grabbed his dick through his boxers am he let out a moan.

"God, Haley. Baby that feels good." He threw his head back into the pillows As I rubbed his cock through the thin material of his boxers. Finally I pulled them down and his big length popped out from beneath them. I started stroking his dick from base to tip as he let out deep moans. I took a bigger step and slowly circled the tip with my tongue. He let out a loud moan and tangled his hands in my hair.

I slowly wrapped my whole mouth around his cock and started going down as far as I could. I felt him twitch inside me and I sucked harder.

"Hales this is gonna be over before it even started if you don't stop." He gently pulled me up so I was straddling him again. He then reached for my shorts and slowly pulled them down showing a Lacey cheetah print boy short underwear.

"God Hales you are so sexy." He then pulled my panties down. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled the drawer open feeling around. "Shit." He mumbled to himself but I clearly heard.

"What is it baby?" I asked rubbing his chest with my hands.

"I don't have a damn condom. I thought I threw the ones a friend gave me as a joke in there but I didn't." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's okay I'm on the pill. I actually got on it the day after you were shot and you told me you loved me. I knew this was gonna happen soon and I wanted to be ready." I smirked and kissed him. He then placed his cock at my entrance.

"Look, this is gonna hurt, but I'm gonna try and make it as painless as possible. After you get used to it it's nothing but pure pleasure." I nodded my head nervously. As he slowly entered my womenhood. It really did hurt. Bad.

When he was in me the whole way he just sat there letting me get use to it. A few tears escaped my eyes and he whipped them away. After a few moment I buckled my hips letting him know he can move. He slowly started thrusting himself inside of me. It felt so good. I felt like I was in heaven. We both were letting out moans. After awhile Nathan picked up the pace and I could feel the little tingle in the pit of my stomach knowing I was close to my climax. After a few more thrusts I got my climax screaming Nathan's name. Then after a few more thrusts he hit his. Spilling his warm cum inside of me.

I leaned forward resting in the crook of his neck as we both were trying to catch our breath. I smiled in his neck and kissed it then sat up, him still inside me, and kissed his lips. I then rolled off of him and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me.

"That... Was..." I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Yeah. Fucking amazing." He finished my sentence. I smiled and pulled the blanket from the floor and covered both of us, letting sleep take over.

* * *

A/N: well they took the big step. Hopefully that was good on their relationship. Review and tell me what ya think!(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Be alright**

**chapter: nine**

I woke up as I felt the warm sun shine down on my face. I went to move but a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me. I turned around and Nathan laid beside me sleeping. He looked so graceful in that moment.

I laid there watching him sleep as I remembered the amazing night we had. Then Nathan's eyes slowly began to open and when he opened them he looked into my eyes and then leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He winked then brushed the hair away from my face.

"Good morning Handsome. What is your plan for the day?" I asked with a smile spread across my face.

He was just about to answer when we heard a knock at the door.

"It's probably just the mailman, if we be quiet he will go away." He leaned into me more kissing my neck. But the knocking didn't stop.

"I will get it. You stay here." Nathan got up and slowly put his jeans on not putting too much pressure on his leg. Then he got his crutches went to answer the door. He didnt come back for a few moment so I slipped his t shirt on and walked out of the door.

"Nathan who was at the d.." That's all I got out because there was my best friend Brooke Davis standing in the living room.

"Brooke?" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Well, well tutor girl. Finally have up your virginity. And with this hottie. I proud to be called your best friend." She winked then stuck out her hand towards Nathan.

"Brooke Davis. Haley's best friend." She smiled and gave her head a nod.

"Nathan Scott. Haley's boyfriend." He smiled back.

"Oh I know. Your all Haley talks about in her texts and emails." She winked at me and I could feel my face getting red.

"You guys had sex." Brooke blurted out and I about dropped over dead. An I could feel Nathan was a little shocked that she just blurted it out.

"Brooke. We did not." I tried to lie the best I could, but Brooke knows me too well.

"Shut the hell up tutor girl. I know the way a guy looks after a very good time together in bed. I also know what a girl looks like, since I am one. And I can so tell you had sex. Amd your brother gives me that look practically every morning." She smirked and walked into the apartment more looking around.

"Ew. Brooke I did not need an image of you and my brother having sex, which you just put in my mind." I shuddered at the thought. Not something I ever wanted to picture.

"How long is she gonna be here?" Nathan leaned down and whispered into my ear. I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know how long she was gonna be here and he only had a duffle bag hung on her shoulder so must not be for very long. But I was gonna find out.

"So brookie, how long are you staying?" I asked walking into the kitched.

"Only about 2 days. I'm looking at colleges in upper New York and I figured I would find out where you have been staying and stop in and see my best friend. Which by the way you haven't given me the whole story on Justin." Me and Nathan tensed at the mention of his name and this didnt go unnoticed by Brooke. "What happened? And why did you get all tensed up?" She looke confused.

"The reason why Nathan is limping and using crutches is because Justin shot him in the leg. We ran into him outside the apartment Nathan threatened him because he had been following us around New York. Them we came back and I went into the bathroom to change and I heard a gun shot. Come back out, see Nathan holding his leg and he tells me it was justin. Luckily they caught him before he could get out of town." Nathan placed his hand on my back and rubbed it up and down knowin that talking about it wasn't easy.

"Wow. That's messed up. I'm so glad you both are okay and that, that douche bag is in jail. I didn't think he would ever do something like that." Brooke was deffinetly surprised.

"Well I better get going. I was going to stay a few days but you two need some time alone. I will stop for a few days on my way back. Bye love you girlie." Brooke hugged me then Nathan and walked out before either of us could really say anything.

"Well that was unexpected. I had no clue she was looking at schools up here. Or that she was coming." I laughed and walked over to get Nathan's medicine. I took 2 out and he took them.

"You know this medicine makes me have lots of energy. Kind of makes me horny too." He smirked as I had an amussed look on my face.

"Really? I think that energy could be put to good use if your leg is up for it again. Maybe a replay of last night." I said seductivly walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Then leaning down and kissing his lips. Man did I love his lips. They were so soft. I know it sounds girly but he had some nice lips. And the way they kissed me in all the right places and all the right ways, could make me go week in the knees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Be alright**

**chapter: ten**

"Hey Hales, can we talk?" Nathan walked into the room while I was folding laundry.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked joining him on the bed.

"So I just got off the phone with my mom. And she told me my aunt, who owns the cafe, is opening a cafe in tree hill. She also told me that her and my dad are moving there." He looked me in the eyes to see what my facial expression was. Honestly I was surprised.

"Wait. Does that mean your moving to tree hill too?" I asked with a hopeful tone. He nodded his head yes. My eyes got big and I jumped on him pushing him on the bed and kissing him.

"Your seriously going to be living in the same town as me?" I asked with tears filling my eyes.

"Yes. When she told me I thought I was dreaming. Then I told he that's where you live and she told me that makes us need to move all the more." He leaned up and kissed me.

"God, I love you so much." He stared into my eyes and I just got lost in them.

"I love you too." He said giving me a quick peck then he gently pushed me off of him and got up. He walked over to his dresser and reached in and pulled out a small black velvet box. He then walked over to me. He then got down on one knee.

"Haley bob James. God I love you. So much. And now that we are gonna be in the same town, I realized that I don't want to spend my life with someone else." He then opened the box and there was a promise ring in there.

"Now I know you probably thought this was an engagement ring. But we are only 17. But I know that someday it will be an engagement ring. Because when I picture my future it's with you. And our family. So just remember that I will always love you." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on my finger.

My eyes were filled with tear while some ran down my cheek. Then Nathan reached up and wiped them away. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me forward and pushed his lips to mine.

"I love you too. And you seriously mean so much to me. I can't picture my life without you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world to be with you. And for the record I picture my future with you." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Then I started laughing.

"What's so funny, ya goof?" He pushed me away gently and looked at me.

"We both have had hurt legs this summer because of the same person. Now here we are in love." I smiled and then laid back on the bed. Nathan crawled up beside me and pulled me into his side. He leaned down and kissed my forehead then we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, I woke up to an empty bed. I Immediatly got nervous. I got up and started looking for Nathan, but as soon as I opened the bathroom door, he was laying in the bath with his eyes closed.

"Hey handsome." I smiled and went and sat on the toilet, which was right across from the bathtub.

"Hey gorgeous. How was your nap?" He opened his eyes and smiled his cute smile.

"Good, until I woke up and you weren't there. I got worried. I guess I'm always going to get worried when your not there. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep when we move back home. Into separate houses." I bowed my head and just stared at my hands in my lap.

"Hey, it will be okay. I will call you every night. It will be fine. And I know my mom won't care if you stay over. Look why don't you join me in here and we can just talk?" He raised his eyebrows as he asked me the question.

I nodded and took off my jeans, underwear, tshirt, and bra. As I stepped in the tub I slipped and fell right on top of Nathan. We were both laughing so hard at my clumsiness.

When we finally caught our breath, I got up and he spread his Legs and I nestled into his back as he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head back on his chest and breathed in his scent. I loved the way he smelled. Even after he has been working out. He always smells good. That why I loved wearing his shirt, because they smell like him.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked leaning down and kissing my head.

"I was just thinking how I love your smell. I know that sounds creepy, but when I wear one of your shirts and it smells like you, it makes me feel safe, and loved, and just all warm inside." I looked up and he had that smirk on his face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pervy." I winked then leaned up and kissed him.

"Im glad I make you feel that way. I love you." He gave me a little squeeze and I laid my head back down on his chest.

"Look Nathan I really need to tell you something. And I don't want you to get mad, but this is serious. IIt could change everything." I said.

"What is it babe?" He questioned.

"Im late. My period this month is late." I spoke quietly feeling ashamed.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He questioned is a frustrated tone.

"That it's either from birth control or I'm pregnant." I yelled standing up and slipping his tshirt over my head and racing out of the bathroom. He then got out and slipped on his boxers.

"Don't you dare run out Haley. This is serious. We need to talk. How in the work could you be pregnant? We used protection all but that first time and you were on birth control." He said sitting down on the bed.

"They aren't 100% effective. It happenes sometimes. Look I'm just as worried as you. This is our future and a child we are talking about." My eyes began to fill with tears.

"God damnnit. Haley I can't do this. I need out of here." With that said he got up and left. I heard the door slam shut and I just dropped to the floor letting the tears fall uncontrollably, until I cried myself asleep on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Be alright**

**chapter: eleven**

I woke up on the floor. Then I remembered the night before I got upset all over agaIn. I wasn't angry at Nathan because I understand what he's feeling but I wish he hadn't walked out. And he still wasn't home.

I got up off the floor and slipped on a pair of sweatpants, because I was cold. I opened the bedroom door and walked downstairs. When I entered the living room there Nathan was. Sleeping. On the couch not in our bed. I was walking over to him to put a blanket on him when I got caught up in the blanket and tripped. Nathan woke up.

"Hales, what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Nothing. I was just gonna cover you up with a blanket and I tripped. Just go back to sleep. Actually you can just go in the bedroom if you want. I won't need to go in there all day." I said, standing up and sitting in the chair.

"Haley. I want you to be in there. In bed. With me. Listen, I thought a lot about this, and I realized that I do want kids with you. I just didn't think this early. And trust me I will be more than happy to be the father of your baby." Nathan walke over to me sitting in the chair. He pulled a little velvet box out of his jacket and he got down on one knee right in front of me. The tears automatically filled my eyes.

"Haley bob James. I love you. With all my heart. And you maybe being pregnant is okay. We're teenagers, but we love each other and I know we are still young. But will you marry me? We can have a long engagement and then get married after high school. And college. Where ever you go, I will go." He grabbed my hand and kissed it while he still held the ring.

" .yes. I love you so much." Nathan grabbed the ring and put it on my finger. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood up pulling me with him, enclosing me with his arms. He leaned down and kissed me.

"We need to get you a pregnancy test as soon as possible. So we can get the right care for you and the baby." He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"I will go to the store today let me just get a shower." I said and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips. I walked into my room and leaned up against the shut door with a huge smile on my face. He was being a total ass last night, but today I realized that I never love someone more. He is it for me. Even if I'm pregnant and we are having a baby, it won't change anything except our future and we decided to do it together.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the not water. I slipped off my sweat pants and the Nathan's shirt which I put on after our bath last night. I pulled the bob to turn the shower on. I let it heat up then I hopped in. After about 5 minutes I had washed my hair an I was just standing there deep in thought, when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"I couldn't resist. A naked you and a shower. To inviting." Nathan kissed my cheek and down my neck.

"Well mister, if you don't stop that we wont be getting out of here. And we need to go to the store. So why don't we save time and just finish this shower together." I said pulling away from him and washing my body with the wash cloth. Nathan did the same am washed his hair. Then we got out and got dressed.

We drove the ten minutes to the store in silence. It was Saturday, and we were in New York so the store was busy. We walked to the section of condoms, and pregnancy tests. Kind o ironic. It's like the condom companies are saying buy me or you will be buying those and they were pointing toward the pregnancy test.

We picked out the one that had three tests in one package and I planne on taking all of them just to be sure. Then there was people giving us dirty looks. It's not like I'm the only teenager ever to get pregnant. Seriously? I might not even be pregnant. And they don't know if this is for me, it could be for someone else. Unfortunately it isn't.

We got in the car and drive home. When we got to the house I went to the kitchen and chugged a whole bottle of water.

"Are you nervous?" Nathan walked over to me am grabbed my hand.

"Yes. This is gonna change everything. I mean I want kids someday and I want them with you. But I just didnt want this right now." I sighed.

"I know babe. But look at the positives. I'm gonna be in tree hill, I'm going to wherever you go for college And we love each other. This could be some random hook up and you not even know me and never gonna see me again." He smiled and put his hand on my neck and pulled me in for a kiss.

"But I'm 17 Nathan. I can't have a baby." I started crying and he pulled me into his chest as I cried.

"I have to pee." I said and grabbed the pregnancy tests. I ran to the bathroom and peed on the first on. I then called Nathan and we sat in the dining room waiting. After 5 minutes we looked at each other.

"Whatever that stuck says Hales, I will always love you. And I will be here for you and the baby." He kissed my head and I grabbed the stick.


	12. Chapter 12

**Be alright**

**chapter: thirteen**

Me and Nathan laid together on the couch both having smiles on our faces.

"You know I love you. And the result of that pregnancy test didnt change a thing." He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"I know. I love you too. And the truth is I'm kind of glad it was negative. I mean it wouldn't have been horrible but I think we are young and have plenty of time in the future for them. Now that we are getting married." I smiled even bigger and looked down at the gorgeous ring on my finger.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell people about this right away. I mean we are 17 and I don't know when you want to have the wedding. It's completely up to you. But I thought maybe we could visit your parents then tell my mom. But just not right away." He suggested.

"That is fine with me. I need some time to process this. All of it. I love you though. And I hope they understand that. But of they don't support us then screw them. I don't need them. I only need you."

Nathan leaned down and kissed my head. Sometimes to make me feel better all I need is a nice hug or a kiss on the forehead. Not even on the lips. Most of the time his words make me feel better. Especially when I first found out Justin cheated on me. He helped me alot. He is so good.

"So where do you want to go to college?" Nathan asked.

"UNC or duke. And when you said you wanted to go to duke I was happy that I applied there. Maybe we will be going to the same college. That would be fine with me. I'm gonna be spending time with you for the next year. Plus your my fiancé and I can't be away from you." I said.

"You know sometimes I find your kindness staggering. And your just so graceful when you do everything. That's why you always catch me staring. Because your graceful and your hot." He winked then squeezed me.

"Stop. You alway make me feel better. And always make me blush. And you turn me on by the simplest words."

"Haley James. Are you trying to seduce me? Because we just had a pregnancy scare." Nathan asked.

"Yes I'm trying to seduce you. But who cares? I'm still on the pill and this time there is a thing called condoms that I just so happen to have put some in our night stand." I wiggled my eye brows. Nathan didnt even answer he just grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom. I was laughing at his eagerness.

When we got in the bedroom I pushed him on the bed and straddled him. I know he loves it when I do this. I stick my hands up under his wife beater feeling his rock hard abs. He put his hands on my ass and squeezed making me squeal.

"You have a serious ass Haley James soon-to-be Scott." He kissed me then pulled me off of him.

"I think we should wait to have sex for awhile. Just to be safe. Don't girls ovulate a couple of the days of the month and we shoul just wait." He nervously said.

"Nathan that's fine. Could have just said so before you got me excited." I winked.

"Oh trust me. There is nothin I would want more. But we aren taking any chances. I'm sure if you went back pregnant an engaged your parents would hate me."

"puh-lease. They practically wanted me to pop out a kid so they could have grand kid since my one sister is a slut and Quinn can't." I said.

"Oh. Well they do know your only 17 right?"

"yes but my parents aren't normal. At all. They would be more excited than anything. And they love you so they wouldn't care. My dad probably doesn't like the idea of me having se but he was a teenager once so I'm sure he knows what it's like. And I'm surprised he likes you. He hated Justin. Never admitted it but I could tell when Justin came over. But he was so carefree around you. And I want to be with someone who my dad is goin to like and in so damn happy he likes you." I leaned up and kissed him.

"So tell me about your friends and life in one tree hill. What is your family like? Friends? I mean I already me Brooke and if your other friends are like that I don't think I can handle them." He said and I laughed.

"No just one Brooke. Um there is Jillian my brother who is dating Brooke then there is jake Who is a single dad. No girlfriend. There is Lucas. Who is dating Peyton. Then there is skills who is dating Bevin. And last but not least mouth and Millie. They are all so different but we all just fit together. One big happy family." I smiled thinking about my friends.

"Wait you have friends named skills and mouth? Do I want to know why they are called that." He raised is eye brows in suspicion.

"Mouths real name is Marvin but we call him mouth because he wants to be a sports announcer. And skills. Well I don't know. It's always been skills. But his real name is Antwon."

"A sport announcer? I would get along with mouth." He laughed when he said his name.

"You would get along with everyone. We are all involved in sports someway. trust me you would get along with them."


	13. Chapter 13

**Be alright**

**chapter: thirteen**

"When am I going to meet your friends?" Nathan asked.

"As soon as we get back to tree hill, mr. Impatient." I laughed and rested my hand on his arm. We were driving back to tree hill today. We had all o our stuff packed in a u haul and we were in Nathan's truck.

"Well we only have about a half hour till we get there. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight. It's going to be weird when you aren't there." He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

* * *

A half hour later we pulled up to my house. Nathan helped me grab my bags and walked me to the door.

"Do you need help carrying these to your room? I would like to see where you sleep and I wouldn't mind seeing your parents." Nathan smirked.

"Sure. Only if you want. I don't know why you would want to see my parents again." I shrugged and opened the door.

"Mom, dad we are here." I yelled. My mom came rushing to the hall and have me a Big hug.

"Haley bob, we missed you. How was the res of your summer with Nathan? Wait nathan is right there. I thought he live in charlotte? Did you guys get married or something?" She laughs an then my dad walked in.

"Who got married?" Jimmy asked.

"Nathan and Haley." Lydia said calmly.

"Yeah about that..." I looked and Nathan. He smiled and nodded his head for the go ahead to tell them.

"We did get engaged." I showed them the ring and grabbed Nathan's had nervously.

"Wow that's quit a ring Nate." My dad said.

"Oh my. Mr. James Im so sorry. I forgot to ask your permission. And if.."

My dad interrupted. "Nathan it's okay. I don't particularly like the fact that your only 17 but I can tell you love her. you look at her the way my dad used to look at my mom. Take care of my little girl Nathan."

Nathan nodded and shook Jimmy's hand. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he rested his around my shoulder.

"If it's okay with you guys I was just gonna drop my bag off and go show Nathan around introduce him to the group.

"Ah the lovely group. You should fit in Nate." Lydia said and patted his shoulder then kissed my cheek. I smiled and we walked out the door holding hands. We walked to his truck and got in I named places all around town and we drove to the one place I knew he was gonna love.

"Take a right up here." I pointed an he did. Then the river and river court came into view. The group was there and of course there was basketball being played.

"Wow. What is this place?" Nathan asked.

"This is the river court and the cape fear river. And that is the group." I smiled and climbed out of his truck as he pulled closer. Everyone stopped what they were doing. And when I got out of the truck they all smiled.

"Well well. Haley James. Where have you been baby girl?" Skills said jogging over to me and giving me a hug.

"Who is your handsome friend?" Rachel came walking over and practically shoving her boobs in Nathan's face.

"Hi I'm Nathan. Haley's fiancé." He stuck out his hand for her to shake it but she just scoffed an walked away. Everyone was looking at me and Nathan with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Okay me and Nathan are engaged. We were gonna wait and tell you but I guess Nathan was to excited to wait." I smiled and kissed him. Then I held my finger up to show the ring.

"Damn that's a nice ring." Lucas grabbed my hand looking at it more close.

"Congratulations buddy." Peyton hugged me and introduced herself to Nathan.

Jillian was off in the distance not doing anything just standing there. "Julian. come meet Nathan." I yelled. He walked over and introduce himself. He liked Nathan which was good. Then jake pulled up in his old truck. He climbed out and reached in the back and grabbed a car seat. He walked over and I hugged him after he set Jenny down.

"How is my favorite goddaughter? And my best friend?" I asked.

"We are good. Jenny has gotten so big since you have been gone."

"I know. Wasn't she Born like a day ago? Anyways I have someone I want you to meet." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward Nathan.

"Jake this is Nathan Scott. My fiancé. Nathan this is jake. My best buddy." They shook hands. Jenny started crying so jake picked her up out of her car seat. She was squirming and reached for Nathan. Nathan smiled and waved at her. She kept reaching farther towards him.

"Okay she seems to want you more than me. You can hold her." Jake handed Jenny to Nathan. Nathan looked good holding a baby. He had fatherly instincts. I could tell as soon as he picked her up. Nathan walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Everyone went back to messing around but I followed him to the bench.

"You look good with a baby." I whispered. He just smirked at me.

"What do you think would have happened if I was pregnant? It would change alot of things with everyone. Especially here because I know pretty much everyone in this town. I've grown up with these people."

"I think that it would be okay. I would always be here for you. No matter what. And if your friends and family really loved you, they would be here for you too. They wont treat to differently because from what I can tell they don't treat jake differently. And they seem love this little one." He bounced Jenny in his arms.

"You are so sexy when you talk like that." I snuggled into his side. We make faces at Jenny. And she is laughing.

"Awe look at that. I'm gonna get my camera and get a picture of that." Brooke ran to her car before I could protest. I just shrugged my shoulders and played with Jenny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Be alright**

**chapter: fourteen**

"Are you gonna live with us, or your new boytoy?" My mom asked.

"Mother. I told you about calling him boy Toy. You sound like Brooke. And I'm not sure yet. We haven't figured it out completely. We probably are going to live at his beach house. His parents don't use it and his mom is moving into their old house." I smiled at the thought of us living in a beach house together.

I felt my phone vibrate telling me I had a text message. I opened my phone and read the text

**To: Haley**

**From: Nathan **

**Hey gorgeous. Helping my mom at the cafe today is boring without you. Can't wait to see you and kiss your gorgeous lips.(; xxx -Nathan **

I smiled at the text.

"Let me guess Nathan just texted you." My mom smirked and just shook her head and left.

**To: Nathan **

**From: Haley**

**Im sorry. But Brooke it having a get together at her house tonight. Wanna be my date hot shot? I have a feeling someone might get lucky. Meet me there.(; xxx- Haley **

I can just picture Nathan right now groaning at the text. He loved when I did that but only when we would be seeing each other in the next half hour. His shift wasn't over for another two hours. I thought about going to visit him but his mom didn't like it when he got distracted. So I only went when I needed something or was stopping for coffee.

My phone vibrated again.

**To: haley**

**From: Nathan **

**Really? I was thinking I could stop at your house before and just hang out me and you. But we can after. Well better get back. Needy costumers are calling my name. Yay! xxx- Nathan **

I laughed and close my phone. I was going to surprise Nathan with a sexy outfit. He has been at work all day and needed a brake and I wanted him to relax and have fun. So. Got up off the swing on my front porch and walked inside up to my room. I stepped in my closet trying to find something to wear.

* * *

A couple hours later I walk into Brooke's house to find Brooke, Jillian, Lucas, and mouth.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. They all just looked at me.

"Wow tutor girl you look smokin. And they aren't coming. Mouth and Millie are celebrating there anniversary, Bevin and skills are going on a little vacation with her family, and jake is taking care of Jenny. An Peyton's dad is back." Brooke said.

"Well Nathan should be coming. He is getting off work in like five minutes. Is this outfit okay? I wanted to surprise him." I asked.

"No. Go change Haley." Julian said without taking his eyes off the magazine.

"I wasn't asking you big brother. And I'm aloud to where what I want." I snapped back at him.

"It's totally hot tutor girl." Brooke winked and I mouthed a thank you. I was wearing a tighter black and white striped dress with a black jacket. Kindo of like a jean jacket the same style just black. And the sleeves were shorter. And a pair of black flats.

The door opened and Nathan walked into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"Wow... Hales, you look stunning." He smirke then came and kissed my cheek. He knew Jilian didn't like him so much so he tried to keep the PDA on low. I loved him for it but I haven't kissed him all day.

"I haven't kissed you all day and I just get a kiss on the cheek?" I frowned.

He just laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining our fingers. His hands were much larger than mine but they fit so perfectly.

"So Nathan. Have you cheated on any of your girlfriends?" Jillian asked. I just stood there in disbelief.

"Umm." Nathan said uncomfortably.

"You don't have to answer that. He is being a douche bag." I rubbed his arm.

"Okay well then why did I see you practically sticking your throat down some girls throat? Tell me that." Julian stood up and was practically yelling.

I dropped my hand from Nathan's and backed away from him.

"What the hell are you talking about. I was at the cafe, working, all day. Call my fucking my and ask her." Nathan said. He shook his head and started to leave.

"Nathan please wait. Look I'm sorry about Julian. I never doubted you I just wanted to see your reaction. I believe you." I pulled him into the kitchen so they couldn't hear us talk.

"Your brother hates me Hales. And I wouldn't blame him considering your last boyfriend. He is just being protective and trust me I didn't kiss another girl. I can't even imagine kissing another girl besides you." He smiled and grabbed my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Be alright**

**chapter: fifteen**

I still couldn't get the idea of Nathan kissing another girl out of my mind. Ever since Julian said something. It's not that I didn't believe Nathan but it still hurt to think about the fact that he lied.

Me and Nathan were Laying on the couch watching a movie.

"Whats on your mind Hales?" Nathan asked.

"I can't get what Julian said out of my head. It's not that I think you kissed someone else, but the fact that he lied. It just hurts. He never did this with Justin. Never just blurted it out. An your not anything like Justin. He was rude to my friends. You are sweet." I leaned up and kissed him.

"Want me to talk to him? I can see he doesn't trust me so I can try and find out why." He suggested.

"No. You shouldn't have to. He barely knows you and he is making conclusions. Plus he lied. He is just being an ass. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"Haley, I don't care what he thinks. I know it's important to you, but if he is just going to suspect and jump to conclusions I'm not going to even try. I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too." I leaned up and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss and pulled me into his lap. I laughed and continued to kiss him. I slipped my hands under his shirt and lifted it off. He lifted his arms and we only broke apart so he could remove it. Nathan slips his hands under my shirt. Then we are interrupted.

"Mind taking it to the bedroom." Julian sat on the chair and rolled his eyes

Nathan grabs his shirt and slips it back on.

"Julian. Stop actin like this. We are engaged. You can not like Nathan but it isn't going to stop me from loving him. I don't know what he did but last time I checked he didn't do shit you just keep treating him like shit. Grow up. I don't have a problem with you dating my best friend. I also don't know why you would lie about Nathan cheating on me." Tears began to fill my eyes and they rolled down my cheeks.

"Hales don't cry. He isn't worth it." Nathan rubbed my back.

"Im not worth it? You aren't worth my sisters time. I don't know what she sees in a jack ass like you. She is too good for you." Julian yelled.

"STOP! I'm tired of this Julian. Leave. Me and Nathan were here first. I seriously don't know what your problem is. Nathan has been nothing but good to me. You on the other hand not so much." I stood up and Nathan followed. We walked out the door and I screamed in frustration.

"He is such a douche bag. I seriously hate him right now." I sat on the steps and Nathan sat beside me. He rubbed my back trying to calm me down.

"It's okay. Lets do something tonight to keep him off your mind." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Your right. There is this club tric. Lucas's mom owns it and Peyton helps run it. It's pretty awesome they have live bands all the time like the foo fighter, kid cudi, Chris Keller, Blind pilots, Sheryl Crow. Alot of great people. I will ask Peyton who will be there tonight."

"Kid cudi? That's awesome. I love kid cudi." He smiled. He knew I hated his music.

"Yeah. Funny story behind kid cudi. You know he obviously smokes weed. Well I was getting them drinks for there dressing room and when I went to leave his body guards wouldn't let me. So I had to smoke half of a joint to leave." I said laughing. Nathan was cracking up.

"Are you serious? Haley James smoked pot. Never saw you off as that type of girl." He nudged my shoulder an I laughed shaking my head.

"Im not. They made me. I wouldn't have done it if I had a choice. Anyways it wasn't that bad. I didn't get caught only my friends knew." We both were laughing then Julian rushed out of the house with Tears in his eyes. Me and Nathan looked at him.

"Julian what wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's mom. She had a stroke." Julian said in between breaths.


	16. Chapter 16

**Be alright**

**chapter: sixteen**

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. As soon as Julian told me that our mom had a stroke I burst into tears. Nathan picked me up and carried me to his truck and we drove to the hospital. We are are currently sitting in the waiting room, waiting for some news.

"How ya holdin up babe?" Nathan asked rubbing my back.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I didn't want to. My mom, the one person who I can talk to about anything in the whole world had a major stroke.

"Do you want some coffee?" Nathan asked. I nodded my head yes. He was being really sweet. He has been here with me for the past couple hours.

"I'll be right back." He kissed my head and walked away. I smiled because he was being so sweet. After about 10 minute he came back with a coffee. I smiled and he sat right back down beside me.

"She is gonna be okay Hales. She is a strong woman, like you." He grabbed my hands and covered them with his. He rubbed them and brought them to his lips and kissed them.

"Look, I love you being here but you don't have to stay. I really love you for staying and comforting me but why would to want to spend you time in a stupid hospital." I said and ha the tears running down my face again. He pulled me into his chest and I cried.

"I am gonna be here with you the whole time. I love you and you don't need to be alone. It's gonna be alright Hales." He kissed my head.

I felt someone else rub my back and I looked over to see my dad. His eyes were red and puffy, showing signs that he had been crying.

"How is she?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Your mom is sick Hales. She has a blood clot in her brain and it's just going to keep causing strokes. They can try and operate but the chances of her surviving are slim." He had the tears sting his eyes like they had been mine the last couple hours.

"How did we not know?" I asked sucking in a shaky breath.

"She hasn't had any signs of it besides this. We need to prepare for the worst Hales because if she decides she wants the operation she is pretty much asking to be taken away. So whatever she decides we need to support her and be there for her but that doesn't mean you can't be sad." He kissed my forehead and got up. He nodded at Nathan and walked out of the hospital. I looked up at Nathan and he had simpathu written all over his face.

"Im so sorry Hales. You shouldn't have to go through this. But we are gonna pray that she is okay. Look I know it's rough for you and I'm going to be here through all of it. Your my fiancé and I love you."

" She isn't going to be here for the wedding. The one day I will need her and my dad the most is my wedding day and she won't be there." A new set of tears streamed down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening. My mom was probably going to die.

"Family of Lydia James?" The doctor said. Me and Nathan stood up. I looked for my da and he was walking back in. He stood by me and Nathan to listen what the doctor had to say.

"Mrs. Scott would like to see her family." The doctor said then went over to the desk putting a file on the desk. Me Nathan and my dad walked down to her room. We walked in and she has all these machines hooked up to her. She had her head to the side looking out the window.

"Mom." I was the first to speak up and she llooked over at us she had red puffy eyes too showing she had been crying also.

"Hi baby girl. How are ya?"

"Not so good. How could this happen mom? One minute your fine and the next your not..."

"This was Deffenetly unexpected. I showed no signs. Look I can't just not do the operation and continue to have strokes. I will be a vegetable. I'm going to get the operation." She said stubbornly.

"Mom they said there is a far chance from you surviving this surgery. I can't loose you mom."

"Haley. Listen it's either give the surgery a chance or me have strokes and continue to have strokes. And I'm not letting it happen." She shrugged her shoulders and turned her head the other way. I just shook my head and sobbed. Nathan pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back. He has been great and I love him for it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Be alright**

**chapter: seventeen**

"We are gathered here in the memory of Lydia James. She was a wife and a mother and grandmother. We have decided to let the family speak." The priest nodded towards Nathan and I looked at him confusingly. She kissed my head and walked up to the front of the church.

"Uhm. Well I didn't know Lydia for very long. I wish I had because from the time I met her I knew she would accept me into the family and I knew I was going to like her. She was something special. I remember the first time I met her. Lydia's daughter, Haley, is my fiancé. And Haley was staying with me in New York. Lets just say we were caught red handed." Everyone laughed. Except me. I couldn't laugh. I didn't want to. I whipped away the tears.

"She had alot of people that loved her. But that's because she loved them no matter how many times they have messed up. It's who she was. I just wanted to say that she will be with all of you everyday and she loves you." He looked right at me. He walked back to the seat beside me and sat down. I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his shoulder trying to silence my sobs.

"Now her husband has a few words." the priest said.

"Well this happened sooner than I planned. Sooner than I hopped. Lydia James. I wonder how I got so lucky. I would always tell her that she deserved someone who could give her more but she refused to try an love someone else. I knew she was a keeper. So I married her. God I love her so much. I always will. She gave me three beautiful daughters and a handsome son. We had a good life together. It was alot shorter than it should have been but she is in a better place where she won't suffer." My dad had tears rolling down his face. He kissed his hand and placed it on the picture of her set up. He went and sat back down.

"Does anyone else want to speak." Te priest asked. I stood up and walked uP front. I didn't know how I was going to make it through it but I hoped I would.

"Hi. I'm Haley. Um my mom was the most amazing women I have ever met. I'm not just saying that because she is my mom either. She was so caring. That's one of the things I'm going to miss most. My mom is going to miss the most special day of my life. My wedding." I had more tears runnin down my face.

"I miss her so much and I know she is with me in my heart but I still wish she was here. I don't know who I'm gonna go to when I need some good advice on something no one else can know about. I miss you mom." I did the same thing as my dad and kissed the picture. I sat back down Nathan wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh baby its okay. Baby calm down your going to hyperventilate. she will always be with you. She loves you and she might not physically be here for the wedding but she is always right here." Nathan whispers comforting words in my ear then places his hand on my heart. I look up into his blue eyes and realize that he will always be here for me. Through everything. I lean up and give him a quick kiss.

After the funeral everyone goes back to my house. I see everyone talking and some smiling. I don't know how they can be smiling. I walk up to my room and sit in the rocking chair. My mom always used to rock me in it when I had a bad day or was upset even when I was 15 and my date for homecoming stood me up. I was Los in memory and didnt even realize Nathan came in.

"Hey baby. What are you up to?" He walks over and kneels in front of me.

"Just thinking. My mom use to sit in this chair and rock me when I had a bad day. Even when I was 15 an got stood up for homecoming she held me in her lap. Now I don't have anyone for that." I put my hea in my hands.

"You have me. God Hales I know it's hard. But I will always be here for you. Your mine forever and I want you to know you can come to me with anything and I will be the one to hold you. Hopefully it's not because you got stood up on a date because the only person you should be going on a date with is me." He leaned kn and kissed my head. Even though I was in a dark place his kiss's still made my skin tingle.

"I know. God I love you. Your like the sweetest guy ever. I don't think I would be able to get through this without you here. Yeah I have my friends but they don't know me like you do. I just wish she wa here to see me get married at least." I began sobbing and Nathan pulled me into him and just let me cry.

"It... It isn't fair. I-I I just wish she was here." I grippe onto Nathan's shirt.

"I know baby. I know. It's gonna be hard but I'm here. And I love you!"


End file.
